I'll Never Let You Go
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: The Purple Man has always been the true enemy at the pizzeria, or so it would seem...was somebody pulling the strings? and if so then who would be next as the puppet and can anyone stop them? and what other secrets are being kept in the dark?[on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Five Nights at Freddy's goes to Scott Cawthon**

**in this story**

**Toy-Freddy will be given the nickname 'Fazzy'**

**Toy-Bonnie will be called 'Bonnet'**

**Toy-Chica will be called 'Chia'**

**and you all know that Toy-Foxy is called Mangle.**

**and in this story Toy-Bonnie and Toy-Foxy are girls.**

**I'm not sure if I will make this story very long and it might be a while before I post another chapter.**

**but anyway here is the first chapter.**

**oh and the Purple Man his name will be Paul Violante.**

**and sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't think much for this chapter.**

* * *

she ran as fast as she could from the thing that had been using her as a puppet her whole life.

tears came down her face as she remembers the terrible things that happen and what she almost did when she was that creature's puppet

she didn't mean to do all those awful things, truly she didn't but she had no say in the matter at the time.

the creature had just went to sleep that very day and that gave her enough time to catch the next bus out of this town and go to the next one that was a few miles or so away and away from that creature and she should be happy it only woke up at night and it was still day light out so it gave her plenty of time to run out of there and head to the bus and she got on the bus and gave the man who was driving the bus her money

"where to miss?"the man asks her as she took a seat in the back of the bus.

"anywhere but here please."she said as she looks outside the window as she wanted to make sure that the sun hadn't went down yet because she knew when it did the creature would wake up and be after her.

else where miles away in a different town.

it was almost closing time at the pizzeria

and the three security guards Fritz, Mike and Jeremy were about ready to head to the office when Jeremy stops after he saw what appeared to be a shadow moving out of no where on the walls.

"come on Jeremy we got to be in the office before those animatronics 'wake up' and start to move around."Fritz said as he grabs the younger man's arm as he holds his flash light with the other as he leads the way to the office that Mike had already went off to.

"but Fritz I thought I saw something moving on the walls!"Jeremy said as he pointed to the wall where he had saw the shadow.

"your seeing things man, you need some sleep. me and Mike can take the first watch while you rest those tired eyes of yours."Fritz said as he drags the man to the office and not seeing the one making the shadow coming out of hiding and glaring at the two men with hate.

and it was none other than the Marionette who then grins a wicked grin and giggles

"soon very soon..."the Marionette said but soon his grin turn into a frown as he started to have a bad feeling something bad was about to happen.

and it was the same bad feeling that was cause by the Purple Man but this feeling was way worse.

and whatever it is what is causing it? could it be the Purple Man?

has he gotten more wicked since last he was here?

Marionette hug himself as he didn't want to live through that nightmare again.

he could only hope it wasn't him that was causing the bad feeling inside his very stomach.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Five Nights at Freddy's goes to Scott Cawthon**

**I have a gender-swap idea  
**

**and well I did want to call the gender-swap version of Chica, Chico  
**

**but due to the fact I only wrote the name idea on paper and not in a story  
**

**and SpecklefurTheCat had well I guess the same idea for a character name 'Chico' and I did leave a comment on the story SpecklefurTheCat has up  
**

**and I like it and I put it on fave and I ask in the comment if I can still use the name and they will be no misunderstandings but I haven't heard from **

**SpecklefurTheCat yet  
**

**so I want to wait before doing anything.  
**

**but I can tell you the other gender-swap characters names.  
**

**there is Fredella or Winifred (I'm still trying to decide between the two names for a gender-swap Freddy) nickname "Fredi"  
**

**then there is Bonnibell nickname "Bonni"  
**

**and Foxetta who is a gender-swap version of Foxy.  
**

**I all so came up with names for the decommissioned characters that are in FNAF2 to tell them a part from their not broke selves.  
**

**like decommission Freddy is Alfred  
**

**decommission Bonnie is Ronnie  
**

**decommission Chica is Chickie  
**

**and decommission Foxy is Fang.  
**

**and the humans are Jeremine Fitzgeraldine and Mikaela Smithcliff both who are female.  
so anyway that is about it and I will let you get to reading this chapter now.**

**oh and I'm thinking the gender-swap version of Purple Guy can be like called Purple Lady or Purple Gal **

**so yeah which would mean the gender-swap version of the Phone Guy will be most likely be called Phone Gal.**

**okay now you can read this chapter.**

* * *

at Fredbear's Family Diner...which was some where in a forest but likely in a clearing and the forest was around it with the town's suburb homes being only a few yards away.

the inside was dusty and full with cobwebs.

and in the parts &amp; service room had one old animatronic that was Spring Bonnie aka Springtrap.  
the rabbit animatronic was left at the Fredbear's Family Diner, Mr Fredbear only took the older models of Freddy, his two friends and of course Foxy.

the old models stay in the parts &amp; services room at the new place Fredbear moved to...  
Fredbear hopes to fix the old models up a little (to which are broken right now) and place them in the new teenage section of the new restaurant.

they would remake the old models a little and give them new names such as

Alfred (for the old Freddy)

Ronnie (for the old Bonnie )

Chickie (for the old Chica )

and Fang (for the old Foxy)

but right now the old animatronics from the old place that was Fredbear's Family Diner, still need some fixing to which was taking longer then what Mr Fredbear's would like it to be.

the one who is called Springtrap who was left behind felt bitterness and vowed revenge on the ones who made him and left him to rot in the rundown diner that was once Fredbear's Family Diner.

but he is not the only one seeking revenge...

for you see a old foe from the past that started it all will soon appear once again to take revenge on more then the animatronics.

and if one was there that night they would see purple mist coming from the suit of Springtrap.

**to be continued**

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short but I will try to make the next chapter longer if I can.**

**but I hope you like the idea that is in this chapter and you can guess what the purple mist is that is coming from Springtrap and if you guess the Purple Guy you would be right.**


End file.
